


Big

by losersclub_gray



Category: Sex Education (TV)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, One-Shot, Teen and Up for Mentions of Sexual Situations, quick write
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 13:50:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18740329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/losersclub_gray/pseuds/losersclub_gray
Summary: Adam was big. Everything about him was. Why does Eric like that?





	Big

Adam was big. Every single thing about Adam just screamed “Big! Big! Look, I’m big! Look at how big I am!” His body was big, his height was extremely tall, his arms and legs and stature and even his jaw was big. And Eric absolutely adored that about him. Well, only after he realized Eric wasn't homophobic and was only in the closet.

The day after they had had sex, (hooked up?) that was the only thing Eric could think about, though he wished there could have been more than just that. And sure, Eric thought he was pretty big height wise, but next to Adam he felt like a child. It’s hard to feel confident staring up into his eyes rather than directly at him.

And afterwards, Eric’s thoughts were dirty and filthy, just imagining Adam spitting on his face and asking him if he likes it, kissing down his chest, biting hickeys into his neck. He couldn't even sit through church without squirming in his seat a bit.

Oh, and his dick was big too. The rumors were almost true, about the coke cans. He could remember the feeling of Adam grinding down on his leg as he sucked him off and now, Eric was sitting in Otis’ room, getting his ass kicked in Smash Bros because he was thinking about Adam dicking him down in the music room.

“Eric, you're not even paying attention!” Otis laughed and punched Eric’s character off the cliff.

“I’m sorry, mate, I’ve just been thinking about-” Eric had to stop himself. “about, uh…” Otis snickered at him.

“If you don't wanna talk about it, just say so Eric. No need to conjure up a lie.” Eric let out a sigh of relief.

“Thank you, Otis.” And the evening went like that, fun and light and happy. Though, Eric could hardly remember a time (except his most recent birthday) that was anything but fun, light, and happy. That's just the way it was.

“Otis, I lost my virginity.” Otis was quiet for a few seconds. “Are you serious?”

“Yeah, why wouldn't I be?” Otis took in a deep breath. “Holy shit.”

“Yeah, dude.” Otis paused their game and turned towards Eric on the bed. He was bouncy and grabbed Eric’s hands. “Oh my god, Eric, why didn't you tell me sooner? This is such a big deal, I'm so happy for you!”

“Well, it only happened yesterday.”  
“Who was it?”

“Otis, god, I'm sorry, but I can't tell you. And it's not about you or anything, but he's in the closet and I can't out him. You know him.” Otis groaned loudly.

“Ugh, Eric, you know I wouldn't tell!” Otis tossed himself backwards, holding his head and grumbling.

“Otis, you know I really can't. It's not my place to tell and if he wanted to, he'd tell you himself.” Otis sat up and shook Eric by the shoulders.

“But, I know him! Have I given him therapy? Is he in our year? Am I friends with him?” Otis asked.

“I'm not telling you anything, Otis.” He grumbled and turned back around to their game and they began to play again.

“Was he good?”  
“Otis!”  
\---

Eric had never experienced heartbreak before then, but watching the car drive away with Adam inside made Eric’s eyes fill with tears. Adam, the boy he'd considered his first love, had been taken away from from him before he could even blink, even get to know him.

Eric cycled away as fast as he could, away from the car and his house and his mom wiping her tears on the driveway. Eric was bitter as he rode, his eyes teary at the thought of him being pushed around at a dumb military school and how is mom didn't even do anything to stop it.

When he pulled up to house, he decided against going in and started his ride to Otis’ house. He didn't want his dad to see him cry because then he'd ask questions that he couldn't answer honestly. And he'd be committing a sin if he lied. But, as Eric thought it over, he'd committed many sins. He’d cut his hair, he’d worn mixed fabrics, he’d eaten seafood, he'd had sex before marriage, and he’d lied a few times before. God didn't think being gay was sin because he always wanted his people to be honest with themselves.

Eric’s vision was blurry with his tears, thinking about Adam, God, his dad. When he arrived at Otis’ house, he threw his bike down in the yard and pounded on the front door.

Otis opened it after a minute or so and Eric crashed into his arms. “He’s gone,” he sobbed, “he's gone and I might never see him again.”

Otis pulled him inside.  
\---  
Eric had recovered, he had liked to think. After a weekend of crying his eyes out and wishing Adam was back at school, he went back and tried to stop hoping for him to show up. Within minutes of being in the hallway, he’d already heard the gossip.

“I heard his dad sent him off to military camp because of the prom.”  
“Well, I think it's because his grades.”  
“Actually, it's because it was obvious that someone else wrote his essay for him.”  
“I heard that it's because he got nude in the caf.”

Eric had to slam his locker shut and get lost as soon as he had gotten all his things. He couldn't bear to hear him getting talked about because he knew that if Adam ever found out, he'd fight just about everyone that spread the rumors.

And Eric decided he had to figure out what military school he went to, as soon as possible, even if it was the last thing he ever did.  
\---  
_Dear Adam,  
I’m sure you're curious as to how I found out the military school you're going to. Truth is, rumors and Google can really save lives. Anyhow, I just wanted to talk to you and let you know what's happening/happened at your favorite school to ever exist. Maeve broke up with Jackson, quite tragic, really. Otis is still doing sex therapy and Aimee is still with Top-Heavy Steve. As much as I know you hate to hear, he's honestly very nice. And I haven't really been keen to tell you, but the reason I’m writing to you is because I’ve really fallen for you, Adam. I can't believe I’ve fallen for you of all people and I’m not very happy that I have. You bullied me for an entire school year and suddenly, my heart doesn't give two shits about that and only wants you. I don't care about much at this point anyhow. I don't know if you know this, but you actually took my virginity. It wasn't all that special to me, but I’m honestly glad it was you. Anyway, knowing you, I'm sure you absolutely hate that school. Or me. I may never know, but you should write me about it: your school, annoying classmates, how much you hate me (if you do, which of course I hope you don't.) I’ll be sure to leave a return address on the envelope. Yours truly, Eric._

Adam finished reading his letter and began to blush with joy and appreciation. He’d been here a week so far and his mother and father hadn't even written him, yet here he was, reading a letter from the last peer he had seen before he left. Though, Adam, secretly wished he could call Eric more than a peer or a hook-up.

He thought about how hot Eric had looked in the music room, the way his eyes rolled back whenever Adam went down to the base, the way he looked when he reached his climax and his mouth dropped and his eyelids fluttered shut.

And he thought about how Eric wasn't afraid to stand up for himself and how he always put on a brave face, no matter what. He recalled the way he had bonded with his father, despite their obvious differences. He thought about how his own father had never treated him that way.

Then, he began to punch the bed. He thought about how he could never be with Eric. The kids at school, despite their openness to LGBT students, would lose their marbles if they found out Adam was bisexual, let alone dating the biggest, most flamboyant gay in their year. He imagined Eric getting beaten up and Adam arriving a few seconds too late.

Adam shook the thoughts out of his head and crumpled up the letter, throwing it under his bed.  
\---  
_dear eric,  
it's unfortnate that i don't know you well. and no i dont hate you. school here is pretty shit. i share a room with a kid named thomas who has the social skills of a rock. its fine though because that means i dont have to talk to him. i dont know when youll get this letter but i cant have my phone during the week only on weekends. maybe you could call me sometime. or just visit me. its been two weeks and my parents havent visited yet. i got your letter last thursday but i havent had time to respond. its tuesday as im writing this. my dorm is in the west wing, room 238. tell my dad to trip down a flight of stairs for me. shittily, adam._

Eric smiled as he read Adam’s closing. And then, he came to the realization that it was Friday, so Eric called Otis. “Will you ride bikes with me to go to Adam’s new military school? I’ll explain everything on the way.”  
\---  
As they arrived at Adam’s school, Otis gave Eric a tight hug. “You're wonderful, Eric, and Adam sees that. Show him what he can be.”

Otis hopped back on to his bike and rode away, leaving Eric as he locked up his own. At the front desk sat a middle-aged woman with neat brown hair and bulky glasses. “How may I help you?” She asked, monotone.

“I’m here to see Adam Groff. He mailed me, said people can visit on weekends.” Eric explained. She just nodded and began to type into her computer.

“I already know his room number, miss, no worries.” He began to walk down the west wing and towards the dormitory halls when he saw lots of boys with buzz cuts in army green t-shirts and khakis. Most of them were very built which was quite terrifying as they all stared at him while he looked for Adam’s room.

After a few seconds, he had found it and knocked on the door. “Come in.” Eric’s heart thumped hard at the sound of his voice.

He opened the door and Adam looked up from a book he was reading. He eyes widened as he looked up, shocked that Eric had come. Eric stepped towards him and embraced him in a hug.  
Adam held back sobs and his body quivered as he hugged Eric back tightly.

“I’m here.” He whispered. They stayed like that for quite some time until a small knock sounded from the door and Thomas came in. The boy had a stutter.

“D-Do you w-w-w...should I-I go?” Eric thought it was the cutest fucking thing.

“I think you're alright, Thomas, is it?” His face was red and he nodded.

“I j-j-j-j-just c-came to get my-my ID.” He carefully stepped around the hugging boys and grabbed his ID off the nightstand, scurrying out of the room faster than Eric could blink.

“You said he had no social skills, he just has a stutter, Adam, that's rude.” Eric laughed as he spoke.

Adam smiled into his shoulder. “Atleast he's not oblivious like you, box of rocks.”

“What's that supposed to mean? Wait, you can't say anything, you big jolly green giant!"

"Eric!"


End file.
